


Erwischt

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Outing, POV Outsider, Silke Hallers POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spielt nach <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/713745">Ein perfekter Morgen</a>, kann aber auch unabhängig davon gelesen werden.</p><p>  <i>Boerne würde doch nicht etwa mit Thiel ... ? Aber das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Gut, bei Boerne vielleicht schon. Sie hatte schon immer den starken Verdacht gehabt, daß ihr Chef, wenn er etwas oder jemanden wirklich wollte, sich von Nebensächlichkeiten wie dem Geschlecht nicht beirren lassen würde.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4dc81d860001c6540651d0d8/5">Originalpost auf ff.de</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwischt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Die Anregung kam von Earnur, die in ihrem Kommentar zu „Ein perfekter Morgen“ nach Alberichs Kommentar zu den Spuren der vergangenen Nacht gefragt hatte ;) Vielen Dank an Nipfel fürs Betalesen!
> 
> Read-Aloud von Farfie: kann hier heruntergeladen werden: http://www.mediafire.com/?oir036vxe3829rp  
> Viel Spaß beim Zuhören!

Als Silke der Fleck am Hals ihres Chefs auffiel, der wie die Spitze eines Eisbergs über dem Hemdkragen hervorlugte, ergaben plötzlich zahlreiche kleine Merkwürdigkeiten dieses Vormittags ein schlüssiges Bild. Boernes geradezu unnatürlich gute Laune, obwohl er gleichzeitig über einen Kater klagte. Daß er bei der Sektion am Morgen fröhlich Mozarts Papageno/Papagena Duett mit verteilten Rollen gepfiffen hatte – obwohl er sonst die Meinung vertrat, daß Mozart frivol und albern sei. Die Tatsache, daß er heute Morgen beim Einparken nicht wie üblich zwei, sondern sage und schreibe drei Parkplätze blockiert hatte. Und nicht zuletzt das Lächeln, das gar nicht mehr verschwinden wollte und ihn aussehen ließ wie die Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland.

Sie hätte ihre Zulassung darauf verwettet, daß ihr Chef in der letzten Nacht Sex gehabt hatte. Aber mit wem? So glücklich, wie er wirkte, war das bestimmt kein beliebiger One-Night-Stand gewesen. Also mußte es jemand gewesen sein, an dem ihm etwas lag. Und normalerweise wußte sie, wenn Boerne verliebt war – das ließ sich gar nicht vermeiden, weil er dann pausenlos über seine aktuelle Angebetete sprach, ob man es hören wollte oder nicht. Aber in der letzten Zeit war eigentlich niemand auffällig oft in ihren Gesprächen aufgetaucht. Noch dazu mußte es fast jemand aus dem Kollegenkreis sein, denn sie waren ja gestern lange auf Stadelhofers Einstandsfeier gewesen. Vielleicht war er deshalb so ungewöhnlich schweigsam.

Aber sie kannte ihren Chef ja nicht erst seit gestern – wenn sie ein bißchen bohrte, verplapperte er sich über kurz oder lang. Sie entschied sich für einen Frontalangriff.  
„Wer hat Ihnen denn dieses hübsche Unterdruck-Hämatom verpaßt?“  
Boerne sah mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr hin. „Was meinen Sie?“  
„Na da, am Hals …“  
„Das ist ein blauer Fleck. Ich habe mich gestoßen. Bin gegen eine Tür gelaufen …“ So eine miserable Ausrede hatte sie ja noch nie gehört!  
„Aber sicher. An der Stelle stößt man sich ja wirklich leicht an Türen …“  
„Jetzt bleiben Sie mal bei dem, was Sie können, Alberich – also, so einigermaßen – und versuchen Sie nicht, Spuren an lebenden Menschen zu interpretieren!“  
„Pfff …“ Ein ganz schwacher Versuch, sie zu ärgern und so von der Spur abzubringen. Sie sah zu Boerne hinüber, der so tat, als sei er völlig in die Eingeweide seiner Leiche vertieft. Es war nicht zu übersehen, daß seine Gesichtsfarbe ein wenig dunkler geworden war. Das war neu.

Sie überlegte gerade, an welcher Stelle sie den nächsten Hebel ansetzen sollte, als Kommissar Thiel hereinkam.  
„Moin.“  
Ihr Chef sah kurz auf, sagte Hallo und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Leiche. Auch Silke begrüßte den Kollegen und wunderte sich, daß Boerne plötzlich so einsilbig war.

Der Kommissar war gekommen, um die Ergebnisse ihrer morgendlichen Sektion zu erfahren, und Boerne führte ihn zu der Leiche des Mannes, den die Polizei am Vorabend tot in seiner Wohnung gefunden hatte. Sie sah den beiden nach. Inzwischen waren sie schon wieder in ihr übliches Geplänkel verfallen. Trotzdem war irgendetwas anders als sonst. Sie konnte es nicht genau greifen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, daß mehr gesagt wurde als sie verstand.

Auch Thiel war verdächtig gut gelaunt. Er sah aus wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, die an der Sahne gewesen war. Boerne würde doch nicht etwa mit Thiel ... ? Aber das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Gut, bei Boerne vielleicht schon. Sie hatte schon immer den starken Verdacht gehabt, daß ihr Chef, wenn er etwas oder jemanden wirklich wollte, sich von Nebensächlichkeiten wie dem Geschlecht nicht beirren lassen würde. Aber Thiel? Anderseits, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte – Boerne redete ziemlich viel von Thiel, eigentlich schon seit der Kommissar hier in Münster angefangen hatte. Gut, meistens beschwerte er sich über irgendetwas, was Thiel gesagt oder getan hatte, aber dennoch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins benachbarte Labor, um die entnommenen Gewebeproben zu beschriften. So ein Unsinn. Sie sah Gespenster. Es gab einfach viel Konfliktstoff zwischen den beiden, weil sie nicht nur eng zusammen arbeiteten, sondern auch noch Tür an Tür wohnten.

Als sie wieder zurückkam, wirkte alles wie immer. Boerne und Thiel standen über die Leiche gebeugt, und ihr Chef erklärte gerade wortreich, was sich aus den Spuren alles schließen ließ. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis es ihr auffiel. Die beiden standen ziemlich nahe beisammen, und ihre Hände berührten sich. Ganz leicht nur, Handrücken an Handrücken. Und während sie noch zweifelte, ob sie gerade einer optischen Täuschung aufsaß, drehte Thiel seine Hand leicht, so daß er seine Finger mit Boernes verschränken konnte. Sie blinzelte, aber das Bild blieb. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Sie schlug die Tür lauter als nötig zu, um den beiden Gelegenheit zu geben hastig von einander wegzurücken. Wie niedlich … eigentlich hätte sie Boerne gerne noch ein bißchen gepiesackt, aber andererseits brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, das junge Glück zu stören. Vielleicht später – da würde es sicher noch Gelegenheiten geben ...


End file.
